An undesirable effect of the detonation and/or burning of energetic materials is the production of by-products containing Chlorine or Fluorine. Such by-products may include acids such as HF and HCl, gases (Fluorine and Chlorine), and—if metalized energetic are used—gaseous metal fluorides. Accordingly, methods and/or systems which mitigate the production of these undesirable by-products would represent a significant advance in the art.
Recent work has shown that combustion of calcium disilicide in polytetrafluoroethene (PTFE) did form calcium fluoride (A. Huczko, H. Lange., G. Chojecki, S. Cudzilo, Y. Q. Zhu, H. W. Kroto, D. R. M. Walton, “Synthesis of Novel Nanostructures by Metal-PTFE Thermolysis”, J. Phys., Chem. B, 2003, 107, 2519-2524). Other work shows that metal addition of metals to fluorinated binder systems show improvements in propellant systems (C. J. Fawls, J. P. Fields, K. L. Wagaman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,868, Jan. 15, 2005.).
Accordingly, a continuing need exists in the art for methods and/or systems which mitigate the production of undesirable detonation and/or combustion by-products.